


Fractured

by WanderLustn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rimming, Slash, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderLustn/pseuds/WanderLustn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski witnessed his best friend, Scott McCall, be horribly injured in a tragic accident. A few days later, Stiles was involved in a car accident of his own. The emotional, psychological and physical pain he suffered as a result caused a break in his mind leaving him fractured. Stiles forgot about the life and love he had shared with his partner, Derek Hale. In the aftermath of both tragic events, Derek had to face the heart breaking prospect of the man he loved being lost to him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This story began as a bittersweet tale of lost love, but my Muse took it in a different direction. Dedicated, as always, to my Sis. Gone but never forgotten. I still miss you every day and I always will.

 Fractured

_The Before Time_

Derek and Stiles had started dating while the younger man was a senior at Beacon Hills High School. After Stiles graduated, Derek had asked his lover to move into his new home in the country near the Beacon Hills Preserve with him. From May to September, Derek and Stiles had enjoyed an ideal partnership. They had completed decorating their home, gone on an amazing vacation to the Bahamas, thrown a house warming party to bring all their family and friends together and had formed a strong bond of love, trust and mutual respect. Derek had never been happier in his life. He had been planning to propose to Stiles in December, but fate it seemed had other plans.

_The Accident_

Stiles woke up late on the morning of September 29  th  . There had been a vicious storm during the night that had disrupted his sleep and left him feeling out of sorts. Course the marathon sex session with Derek might also have had something to do with him being tired and reluctant to get out of bed. Stiles stretched and smiled as he remembered how amazing Derek had made him feel. He was a lucky boy to have such an incredible and inventive lover who adored him.

The enticing scent of fresh brewed coffee let him know that Derek had been up early as usual and had already gone to work at Hale Industries. Stiles forced himself to crawl out of bed and went through his morning routine in a rush. He hastily ate an apple and poured his coffee in a to go mug. He needed to get caffeinated to face his first class of the day. He got a text from Scott as he was getting into his Jeep to leave. His best friend was reminding him that they were supposed to meet for lunch that day at the Diamond Cafe. Stiles confirmed that he would be there and quickly headed out of the driveway to make his morning class at the university on time.

Stiles phone chimed at 11:00 reminding him of his lunch appointment with Scott. He wasn't happy to see that the rain had started pouring down again as he pulled his Jeep out into traffic and made his way to the town square. Stiles pulled up to a red light three blocks from his destination and stopped. As he glanced around, he saw Scott's motorcycle enter the intersection from the left. Stiles smiled for a split second before a Nissan Cube careened across the rain slick pavement and slammed into the side of Scott on his motorcycle trapping him between the Nissan and a Dodge minivan. For a moment, Stiles was too stunned to react to the wreck. His mind wouldn't quite process what he had just seen. He honestly couldn't believe his eyes.

When Stiles was able to think and move again, he lept out of his Jeep and ran into the intersection. The hard rain soaked him to the skin almost immediately. There were several people already gathered around staring at the carnage of the wreck. Stiles pushed his way through the crowd until he saw Scott pinned between the Cube and the blue mini van.

Scott was slumped over on his motorcycle and there was a large puddle of blood spreading across the wet pavement beneath him. When Stiles got closer, he could see that Scott's legs had been smashed between the two vehicles. Stiles throat went dry and his vision seemed to blur and become fuzzy at the edges. He stared down at the blood that was pooling around his soaked feet. He felt bile rising in his throat and his hands started to shake with shock. Stiles tore his gaze from the sickening red flow and looked over at Scott. Someone had removed his best friend's helmut and was asking him questions. There were dark red blotches of blood staining his best friends chin and neck. Scott's eyes locked onto Stiles panicked gaze for a moment.

“Scott!” Stiles forced out past the raw lump of emotion in his throat. He wanted to do something, anything to help his friend, but he had no idea what that might be.

He saw Scott's mouth move forming his name, but no sound flowed past his lips just more blood. Stiles vision grayed out at the horrific sight. He started to tilt, then his body seemed to go boneless and crumbled to the rain soaked ground. The people around him stood back to give him some air as they waited for the ambulance to arrive on the scene.

~*~

Several days later, Stiles was driving along the road that skirted the Beacon Hills Preserve. He wasn't sure where he was going. He just couldn't stand sitting around the house any longer. He felt like he was going to come out of his skin. As his sleep deprived mind wandered, he began to drive faster. Stiles wanted to get far away and he just couldn't seem to go fast enough. He was driving into a long sloping curve when he saw the mother deer and her spotted fawn standing in the road. Stiles jerked the wheel hard to avoid hitting the deers. His Jeep flew across the traffic lanes and slipped off the pavement. Stiles tried to slow down by pumping his brakes, but it was too late. He slammed into a group of trees at the edge of the nature preserve and the world faded to black around him.

_The Aftermath_

Derek sat by Stiles bedside in the hospital day after day waiting for the man he loved to return to him. He thought about how he had denied his attraction to the younger man for many long months. He had tried to push it out of his mind and dated others to prove to himself that Stiles wasn't what he truly wanted. In the end, Derek had to face the truth of the matter. Somehow the boy had gotten past all his defenses and taken up residence in his heart.

Derek remembered the first time he had awkwardly invited Stiles out to dinner and a movie. The younger man had laughed initially cause he thought it was all a big joke. Derek was forced to admit to Stiles that he had wanted to ask him out for a long while, but hadn't had the nerve to do it. Stiles had stopped laughing when he heard that and looked him deeply in the eyes. When he saw that Derek was being honest and sincere, he had accepted the invitation and they had started their journey into couple-hood later that night.

Derek had been afraid that the date would be awkward. He was nervous at first, but soon discovered that he and Stiles had a natural rapport. They talked, teased, joked and laughed all through dinner at Caravaggio's Italien restaurant. Derek hadn't paid much attention to the action movie they went to see afterward. He kept sneaking glances at Stiles and wondering if this was it. If Stiles was the one he would spend the rest of his life with. It had only taken one night with Stiles in his bed to answer that question. Derek smiled as he remembered how nervous they both had been, but it had all felt so right and ultimately, it was perfect. It hadn't taken long for Derek to tell Stiles that he loved him. He remembered the stunned look on Stiles face as he stared into his eyes. After a moment, Stiles had said it back and that had been the best moment of Derek's life so far. Stiles loved him.

Derek had held back on asking Stiles to move in with him until after the younger man graduated from high school. He had been worried that maybe it was too soon. Again, one night of having Stiles as a housemate and he knew just how right the decision had been. Lately, Derek had been thinking about asking Stiles to marry him. He was nervous about making a life long commitment, but he was also certain that it was what he wanted. By that time, Derek knew without question that Stiles was the one. He was without a doubt the man that Derek wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

~*~

When Stiles woke up in the hospital, he saw that Derek Hale was there napping in a seat by the window and Scott was there in a wheelchair at the edge of his bed. “What happened?” Stiles asked in a hoarse low whisper as he looked back and forth between them.

“You took the Jeep off roading and ran into some trees.” Derek answered as he moved close to the younger man and took his hand. He was trying to make light of the situation and not show how upset he really felt about the accident.

Stiles pulled his hand away from Derek and straightened his covers. “What are you doing?” He asked pointedly as he looked at the older man's hand.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked as he looked down at his partner wondering what was wrong. Stiles had never shied away from public displays of affection before.

“I mean you should keep your hands to yourself, Hale.” Stiles said in a low tone as he looked over to see how Scott was reacting too the touch. His best friend's face was pale and there were dark smudges under his eyes. He was slumped in the wheelchair not really looking at anything. Seeing Scott like this made Stiles feel worried and his stomach clenched. “Hey, Scott, are you okay?'

“i'm tired, Stiles. I'm gonna go back to my room. Feel better.” Scott said as he turned his chair and wheeled slowly out the door.

“You too, Scott. I'll come visit you soon.” Stiles called out to his friend's retreating back.

Derek looked at the door, then back to Stiles, “You were out for several days. It's a good thing you were wearing your seat belt or it would have been a lot worse.” He said in a low, soft voice as he looked down at his lover. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out what was going on with Stiles.

“Where's my Dad?” Stiles asked still staring at the door that Scott had left through.

“He called this morning. He'll be here to visit in a couple of hours.” Derek replied as he tried to keep his tone light and reassuring. He had a deep feeling of dread in his gut. He was afraid that things were only going to get worse as the day wore on.

The doctor came in then and Derek went out in the hall. He was worried about how Stiles was acting. Something was definitely wrong with his lover.

** **

 


	2. House Not Home

  
_House not Home_

Derek and Sheriff Stilinski looked at each other uneasily over Stiles hospital bed. The doctor had finally declared Stiles fit enough to go home, but they were having an issue with the arrangements.

“I don't see why I have to go with Derek. Why can't Scott and I go home with you or Melissa?” Stiles asked his Dad.

“Melissa and I can't work from home like Derek can. You need someone who can be there consistently. Derek is willing to do that for you. Melissa and I will check in on you as much as we can. Believe me, Stiles, this arrangement is best for everyone.” Sheriff Stilinski declared firmly as he gently squeezed his son's shoulder.

“Alight, I get it, but I don't have to do what Derek says just cause it's his house. As soon as Scott and I are well enough, we'll move back home.” Stiles said with a pointed look at his father.

“I'm fine with that. Now, I'm going to finish signing the hospital release forms. Why don't you get dressed, pack your stuff, and get ready to go.” Sheriff Stilinski said as he headed for the door. He paused in the doorway and shared a meaningful glance with Derek before he walked briskly away toward the nurses station.

“Okay, Dad. I'll be right out.” Stiles agreed and moved to get out of the hospital bed.

Derek started to take his arm and help him, but Stiles pulled away from him.

“I don't need your help. Why don't you wait out in the hall.” Stiles said abruptly as he retrieved the clothes he was going to change in to.

Derek looked down so Stiles wouldn't see the flash of hurt in his eyes as he turned and walked away. “I'll be right outside if you need anything.” Derek tried to keep his tone even to mask the emotion he felt. He had hoped that Stiles memory would have returned before he left the hospital. He felt raw and worn thin by the emotional overload of the past month. He just hoped that Stiles would recover soon so they could get on with their life together.

Stiles pulled on his clothes carefully. He still hadn't completely healed from his injuries and the process of dressing was causing him a considerable amount of pain. When he finally got everything on, he felt a little dizzy and light headed. Stiles sat down on the hospital bed to rest for a few moments before he walked out into the hallway. He was glad to see that Scott was there in his wheelchair waiting for him.

“Hey, you ready to blow this pop-sickle stand?” Stiles asked with a smile.

“Never been more ready in my life.” Scott answered with a lopsided grin.

Stiles pushed Scott's wheelchair down the long corridor to the nurses station where his dad had just finished the release paperwork.

Sheriff Stilinski smiled at Stiles as he handed the clip board to the charge nurse and said. “We're all set to go.” He went with them out to the parking lot and said his goodbyes. He caught Derek's eye and gave him an encouraging smile before he turned and walked away.

The ride to Derek's house was made mostly in silence. Stiles kept glancing in the rearview mirror at Scott. He couldn't get used to the sight of his friend since both Scott's legs had been amputated at mid thigh. He knew that his best friend had a long road to recovery ahead of him. Stiles was prepared to be by his side supporting him through it all no matter how long it might take.

Stiles felt Derek's eyes on him and looked over at the older man. He couldn't understand why Derek was doing this for them. The way Derek was looking at him made Stiles feel uncomfortable. The look was intimate and Stiles didn't know how to feel about that. He glanced back in the rearview mirror and Scott gave him an encouraging smile. Stiles smiled back and took a deep breath to steady himself. They would get through this just like they got through everything else, together.

When they arrived at Derek's country home, the older man carried in Stiles things while the younger man got Scott into his wheelchair and up to the house. Derek showed Stiles the large bedroom he would share with Scott during their stay. There were two twin beds, two night stands, a dresser, book shelf, attached full bath and a large walk in closet that had plenty of space for their things.

Stiles took a look around and smiled. “The room is really nice. We would have been cramped sharing either Scott's bedroom or mine. Thanks for letting us stay here, Derek.”

“I'm glad you like it, Stiles. If you need anything, just ask. If you want to watch movies or play games, there's a wall of them in the family room. I also have Netflix, HBO to Go and Amazon prime. There's plenty of food and drinks in the kitchen. Feel free to have whatever you want. I'd like for us to have dinner together each night around 7:00. Breakfast and lunch are more casual and you can have them whenever you want. Please put your dishes in the dishwasher. When you're finished” Derek said as he tried to read Stiles expression.

“I'm not a neanderthal and neither is Scott. We won't trash your place, Hale.” Stiles said as two red spots spread across his cheeks.

“I know. I just...” Derek trailed off. The last thing he had intended to do was upset Stiles. “I'll leave you to get settled in. See you for dinner at 7:00.”

“Can we have chicken tenders with blazing dipping sauce from Carters?” Stiles asked with a pleading expression. “That hospital food tasted like a dirty dish towel.” He gave a little shudder of distaste at the memory of it.

“Sure. I'll pick them up for us. If you need anything else before then, just come by my study or text me.” Derek said, then he turned to go down the hall.

_Settling In_

Stiles quickly put their things away in the bedroom as Scott watched. “You should cut Derek some slack, Stiles. He really is doing us a big favor by letting us stay here.”

“I know. It's just....I feel uncomfortable around him. The way he looks at me. I don't know what he's thinking. It weirds me out.” Stiles said as he finished putting away their clothes and bags.

“Derek cares about you, Stiles. He just wants to help in any way he can. Don't be too hard on him. Okay?” Scott said as he wheeled closer to his best friend.

“Okay. I'll be nice. Now, let's go play some games!” Stiles said excitedly as he headed for the family room.

*~*

Stiles wheeled Scott into the dining room a few minutes before 7:00. Derek had already set the table and was opening up the food containers from Carters.

“Oh, man, that smells so good! I can't wait to dig in!” Stiles declared as he sat down and snagged some chicken tenders. He looked at the side dishes and smiled. Derek had gotten all his favorites. He scooped up mashed potatoes, baked beans and coleslaw. “You did good, Derek!” He declared as the older man settled into his seat at the head of the table.

“Let's eat before it gets cold.” Derek said and smiled. It made him happy to see Stiles so animated. He hadn't been like that in far too long and Derek had missed it.

Stiles didn't say much after that. He was too busy shoving food in his mouth to carry on a conversation. Derek didn't mind the silence. Stiles had lost weight while he was in the hospital. He needed to put back on some pounds now that he was home.

When they had finished eating, Stiles helped Derek clean up and load the dishwasher. It felt like old times and that made Derek smile. “Would you like to watch a movie now?” He asked the younger man as they walked back into the dining room.

“Hey, Scott. Do you wanna watch a flick or play some more Mass Effect?” Stiles asked.

“Let's watch a movie. I'm feeling sleepy after all that food.” Scott replied and Stiles began pushing his chair towards the family room.

When the film ended a little after 10:00 pm, they all decided to go to bed. Stiles and Scott fell asleep quickly. Derek tossed and turned in his bed. He missed having Stiles to hold. He didn't know what to think or how to feel about what was happening. Derek hoped that the therapist that Sheriff Stilinski had found would be able to help Stiles. He wanted and needed his partner back by his side.

Stiles woke up from a blood soaked nightmare fighting back a scream. He looked wildly around the room trying to orient himself. He wasn't at home with his dad or in the hospital. It dawned on him as the nightmare faded that he was at Derek's farmhouse. He threw off his covers, got out of bed, and headed down the hall to Derek's bedroom.

Stiles wasn't consciously thinking about what he was doing. An impulse was taking him to Derek and he went with it. Stiles paused by the side of the bed for a moment looking down at the dark haired man sleeping there. He smiled without conscious thought as he slipped into the bed and scooted up against the older man. The tension drained out of him as the warmth from Derek's body surrounded him and Stiles fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Derek was surprised to feel Stiles climb into bed with him. He remained silent because he didn't want to break the spell his love seemed to be under. He waited until he heard Stiles' deep even breathing signaling that he was asleep, before he wrapped his arms around him. Stiles snuggled closer against him and sighed which made Derek smile and his heart soar. It felt incredibly good to hold his lover close again. It had been far too long since Stiles had shared his bed and they had touched like this. Derek didn't know how long it would last so he savored every moment of intimate contact.

Just as the sun was coming up, Stiles stirred and Derek woke up. He remained silent as Stiles slipped out of bed and left the room. He wasn't sure why the younger man had gone, but he didn't want to call after him and upset him. Derek just felt grateful that he had been able to spend a few hours holding Stiles close. If made him feel hopeful that maybe things would turn out okay for them.

_Lost and Unfound_

Stiles didn't understand why he had ended up sleeping in Derek's bed. He felt confused and unbalanced as he returned to the room he shared with Scott. He hoped his best friend hadn't woken up and noticed his absence during the night. He looked over at Scott's bed and it seemed like his friend was sleeping peacefully. Stiles climbed back into his own bed, but he couldn't fall back asleep. He woke Scott up a little after 8:00 and took him to the kitchen for breakfast. Stiles hoped that Derek wouldn't say anything about what he had done last night. He didn't have an explanation for his actions and he really didn't want to talk about it.

Their lives fell into a routine rather quickly. Stiles went to therapy with Dr. Sanders three times a week. Derek would drop him off and Stiles' Dad would pick him up and visit with his son. Stiles and Scott spent their days playing games and watching movies. Derek worked and tried to get Stiles to go outside and play baseball, hike, or jog. Stiles refused to leave Scott so they stayed home day after day. Each night around midnight, Stiles would sneak into bed with Derek and stay until sunrise. It was a kind of torture for Derek to be so close to the man he loved and not be able to make love to him.

Two months had passed when Sheriff Stilinski arranged to meet Derek in town for lunch so they could talk. “Derek, I had a consultation with Dr. Sanders this morning. Stiles isn't improving at the rate we all had hoped for. The therapy and drugs aren't working effectively. Stiles needs a more intensive treatment schedule. Dr. Sanders has a facility attached to the university. Stiles could stay there on campus, get the treatment he needs, and attend classes next semester. Dr. Sanders believes this is the only chance we have of getting Stiles back like he was before the accident.”

Derek felt a sharp pain in his heart. He had known that something like this was coming. He realized that Stiles needed more help than he was currently getting, but he didn't want him to go. Derek had a terrible feeling that once Stiles left his home, he would lose him forever. Despite his sense of foreboding, he had to do what was best for his lover. If Dr. Sanders could help Stiles, Derek had to let him go. “I understand. When are you going to pick him up?”

“I'm going to take Friday off to get Stiles moved into the facility. You have done such a great job taking care of him, Derek. I am grateful and I hope this will work out for you too. I hope we'll both get him back soon.” Sheriff Stilinski said and his voice was rough with emotion. Stiles was his only child and he wanted his son to be well again.

The last two nights that Stiles was with him passed far too quickly for Derek. He had stayed awake each night holding his lover, listening to his breathing and taking in the clean, male scent of him. Derek was afraid that once Stiles left, he would never return to him. He had a terrible feeling that he would never hold his lover like this again.

Derek and Sheriff Stilinski stood side by side as Stiles got Scott settled into the Sheriff's car and put their bags into the trunk. “I know this is hard for you. I wish things had gone differently. I'll keep you updated, Derek. Thanks again for everything you've done.” The Sheriff shook Derek's hand, then he walked to his car and got in.

“Just a sec, Dad.” Stiles said and he walked up to Derek who was standing on the walk by the front porch. “I know I gave you kind of a hard time, but I really did enjoy staying here. I like this place, Derek.” Stiles paused for a moment and looked around. “I hope I'll get to come back someday for a visit.”

“I'd like that, Stiles.” Derek forced out past the lump of emotion in his throat.

Stiles met Derek's gaze and impulsively hugged the older man. “Thanks.” He said into Derek's ear before he pulled away and headed back to his dad's car. He turned and waved before he got in and they drove away.

Derek stood and watched until they were out of sight. His heart was heavy as he turned back to the farmhouse. There were too many memories in the ranch style home. Derek knew he couldn't stay there without Stiles. He went inside and made arrangements to move his things into an apartment in Beacon Hills. Maybe he would return, if Stiles recovered enough to be with him.

More Soon

** **

 


	3. Accepting Fate

  
_Accepting Fate_

Months passed, winter turned to spring and Derek remained in his apartment in town. Sheriff Stilinski had let him know that while Stiles was doing well in his college classes, he still hadn't made the progress they had hoped for in his therapy. Spring gave way to summer and fall seemed to arrive without warning. Soon a year had passed and Stiles was still lost to Derek. The older man had tried to visit Stiles, but his therapist, Dr. Sanders, had intercepted him and told him that Stiles needed time and space to order his thoughts, process everything that had happened and heal. Derek agreed to stay away if that would help Stiles to advance in his therapy and regain his memories safely.

Derek felt alone and adrift being without Stiles for so long and not seeing any end in sight. He was beginning to give up hope that he would ever get his lover back. Derek had been seeing a therapist as well to help him sort through his pain, confusion and anger over what had happened. It was a bitter pill to swallow that he had lost Stiles through no fault of his own. The psychologist had told him that Derek needed to accept things as they were and move on with his life. Derek agreed that he needed to stop living in the past and start living in the present again. He was becoming lost himself as hope became a dim light in his heavy heart. He had been moving through his life like a ghost since Stiles had been injured. Derek needed to reconnect, recharge and revive as his therapist had advised him to do.

Derek began to visit his family again and went to his mom's house for the holidays. It felt good to be a part of the celebration and interact with his family. Last year he had spent the entire holiday season alone obsessing over the loss of his life with Stiles. Even his exasperating uncle Peter hadn't been able to dampen his holiday mood this year.

On impulse Derek decided to go out on New Year's Eve. He simply didn't want to ring in the new year alone. He parked in the lot of the Paradise Disco that was lit up like Vegas for the New Years Eve festivities. He walked up to the neon bordered red door, paid the entry fee, and entered the chaos of a packed club full of drunken revelers. It took him a few minutes to make it to the bar and order a drink.

As Derek sipped his tumbler of Scotch, he looked around at the frenetic crowd that danced on and off the huge dance floor that dominated the middle of the high energy club. He didn't intend to engage anyone in conversation. He just wanted to have a drink, listen to the music, and forget what his life had become without Stiles.

Derek soon finished his drink and went back up to the bar to get another. A seat had opened up as he arrived and he took it. A few minutes later, someone walked up right beside him. He looked over and his gaze was captured by the deepest cerulean blue eyes he had ever seen. A quick glance up and down and Derek's pulse quickened, his mouth suddenly went dry, and his hands felt sweaty. He looked the man over closely taking in the jet black hair shot through with two artful streaks of electric blue, his left eyebrow was pierced and he had a nose ring. The man's lips were curved into a smile as Derek looked at them and unconsciously licked his own.

“Hi, I'm Sky.” The gorgeous guy wearing an electric blue hoodie introduced himself. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“I'm Derek. I don't usually hang out here, but it's New Years and I felt like going out.” Derek said with a smile as he remembered the red hoodie that Stiles used to wear. Then he took a long swallow of his Scotch and tried to push those memories away just for tonight. He was surprised at the strong surge of attraction that he felt for Sky. He hadn't reacted to anyone like that since his initial meeting with Stiles.

“This is my first time here. I didn't want to be alone tonight, but this isn't really my scene.” Sky said as looked into Derek's dilated green eyes. “In fact, I was thinking about going home. Would you like to come with me, Derek?”

Derek couldn't tear his gaze away from the guy's glowing blue eyes. It was like the scene in the bar had faded out of sight and he could only see Sky standing beside him inviting him home. It had been over a year without Stiles and Derek's therapist and everyone else had told him it was time for him to meet someone new. Derek had never hooked up with anyone at a bar before, but there was something about this guy that drew him in. “Let's go.” Derek replied and was favored with a brilliant smile from the gorgeous blue eyed man.

They made their way carefully through the crowded chaos of the club and out onto the street. “My car's in the back row over there. Where are you parked?” Derek asked as they emerged into the chilly night air.

“I had a friend drop me off. I don't live far from here. Is it okay if I ride with you?” Sky replied.

“Of course, let's go.” Derek said and led the way to his Camaro. They got in and Sky gave him directions to a loft that was a few blocks away. Derek parked on the street and they walked up to a security door that Sky opened with a six digit entry code.

Sky took Derek's hand and led him to the elevator. “I'm subletting the loft from a guy I met at the university. He's vacationing in Europe right now and I'm basically looking after his place until he returns.”

“I used to think I'd travel the world someday. Life just kept getting in the way of me making plans. Now, I don't know if I'll ever get around to it.” Derek said as they rode up to the fourth floor.

“Don't give up on that dream just yet, Derek. I believe you'll take that trip someday.” Sky said as they got off the elevator. He used a key card to get into the loft and led Derek into the large living space. “I love the hardwood floors and the high ceilings. It all feels so open, airy and light. Would you like another drink? There's a full bar and I have access to all of it.” Sky offered with a bright smile.

“Do you have any Port? I have a fondness for it on cold winter nights.” Derek asked as they headed across to the bar.

“Yeah. That sounds good. Take a seat on the sofa. I'll be right back.” Sky said as he walked away.

Derek took a moment to look at some of the contemporary paintings and sculptures in the living space before he settled onto a red brocade sofa.

Sky came back with a bottle of Port and two crystal glasses. “So what's a handsome guy like you doing spending New Year's Eve alone?” He asked as he sat down on the sofa.

“I was unlucky in love. How about you? Why are you alone tonight?” Derek replied as he watched the blue eyed man uncork the bottle and pour the deep burgundy port into their crystal glasses.

Sky handed Derek his drink and settled back onto the sofa. He swirled the port in his glass for a moment, then took a drink before answering. “I broke my boyfriend's heart and now I'm alone.”

“Did you love him?” Derek asked as he watched the younger man swirl the liquor in his crystal glass.

“Yes, I did, but life came between us and I made a mess of everything. I wish I could go back in time and change what happened.” Sky said as he stared down into his drink.

“Have you talked to him? He might want to work things out too.” Derek said softly as his mind drifted to Stiles and he wondered what the brown eyed boy was doing tonight.

“I'm not good enough for him. I have no right to ask him to forgive me or to take me back. I'm pretty sure that he's better off without me. What happened with you, Derek. Why were you unlucky in love?” Sky asked as he looked up into the older man's deep green eyes.

“I had an amazing partner. We lived together out by the Beacon Hills Preserve. I was the happiest I have ever been in my life, then there was a car accident and everything changed. When he woke up, he didn't remember me or our life together. There were complications from a head injury and he needed treatment. It's been over a year now and I still ache for him every day.” Derek replied honestly as he looked down at his feet. He couldn't quite meet Sky's intent blue gaze.

“Have you given up hope that he will ever return to you?” Sky asked in a soft low tone.

“I don't want to, but everyone is telling me that it is time to move on. I just don't know if I can.” Derek answered, then took a long swallow of port.

“What does your heart say?” Sky asked as he watched the older man closely.

“My heart says that he will come home to me. I just have to hang on for a while longer.”

“Follow your heart, Derek. That's the best advice my mom ever gave me.” Sky said and lifted his glass. “Here's to the broken hearted. May the one they love return from where they departed.”

Derek clinked his crystal glass against Sky's carefully and they both drank to the toast. “I hope that happens sooner rather than later.” Derek said softly as he smiled at the younger man.

“My New Year's resolution is to go visit my ex when I work up the nerve and see if he'll take me back.” Sky declared after he finished his port and set his empty glass on the coffee table.

“I hope it all works out for you, Sky.” Derek said sincerely.

“Don't give up on your man, Derek. Love will lead him back.” Sky stated with conviction as he poured them another glass.

Derek and Sky talked for a few hours about things they wanted in their lives and Derek left feeling more light hearted and hopeful than he had in many months. He was glad he had gone out that night. He had a much more optimistic perspective towards the future now. On the drive back to his apartment, Derek thought a lot about Stiles and hoped it wouldn't be long before he saw him again.

** **

 


	4. Homecoming

  
_Hope is Alive_

In February Derek received a call from Sheriff Stilinski telling him that Stiles was improving. Derek felt a renewed sense of optimism after speaking to him. There seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel and hope was alive in his heart that he would see Stiles again soon.

~*~

It was a Friday afternoon the first week in April when Derek got a call from a familiar number on his cell phone. “Stiles!” Derek couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice as he answered the call. 

“Derek, I uh, I was wondering if I could come by the farmhouse and talk with you tonight.” Stiles said all in a rush.

“I could meet you there at 6:00. Should I bring anything?” Derek asked as he struggled to keep his tone even and neutral.

“I just want to see you, Derek. I'll be there at 6:00. Bye.” Stiles said with a tremor of emotion in his voice.

“See you then.” Derek said as Stiles ended the call. He sat back at his desk and stared down at his phone for a long moment. He could hardly believe that he had just talked to Stiles and that he was going to see him in a few hours. Derek struggled to keep his mind on the business at hand as the afternoon dragged on. His thoughts were all on Stiles and full of speculation about what their meeting would bring to light. 

_Homecoming_

Derek arrived at the farmhouse at 5:45. He walked up the steps, but stopped in front of the door. He couldn't seem to bring himself to enter alone. He simply didn't want to go in without Stiles by his side. Derek decided to sit on the front steps until the brown eyed boy arrived. He was wound up tight with apprehension and expectations that warred with each other in his troubled thoughts and excited musings. Derek took several deep breaths to try and ease the tension from his body and mind as he waited. He hoped Stiles would get there soon.

Stiles pulled up the driveway at five minutes til 6:00. He got out of his Jeep and walked over to where Derek was waiting at the bottom of the steps. He stopped a couple of feet away and looked at the older man. Derek's hair was shorter and his beard was fuller than it had been before. He looked paler than Stiles remembered and he seemed to be a little nervous as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Stiles covered the last two feet between them and hugged Derek hard. The older man pulled him in tight and they stayed that way for several long moments. They wanted to breathe each other in and savor the moment of being reunited at the home they had once happily shared. 

Derek loved how it felt to have Stiles in his arms again. He had thought about this moment for so many long, lonely months. Stiles was more muscular than he had been before the accident. Derek wondered briefly where he had been working out. When Stiles finally moved back from the tight embrace, Derek let him go even thought he didn't want to. 

“Derek, I know the truth now. I remember what happened to Scott and to me.” Stiles began as he looked directly into Derek's green eyes.

“Stiles...” Derek began, but the younger man interrupted him.

“Please let me get this out, Derek.” Stiles said and Derek went silent and nodded.

“Thanks. I know that Scott died at the scene of the accident. I know I went into a deep depression, then I wrecked the Jeep and had a head injury. I wanted to believe that Scott was still alive so I made it so. The whole thing was a way of coping with his death. I couldn't handle losing my best friend so I found a way to keep him with me. I deluded myself into believing he was alive. I saw him, I talked to him, and I kept him close because I couldn't accept the truth. I watched my best friend die and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I lost my mind and I lost you.” Stiles paused as he wiped his eyes and tried to regain his composure. “I am so sorry that I hurt you, Derek. I realize now how much I love you, but I know that it has been a long time and you may not feel the same way that you did then. If you will give me a second chance, I want to come home. I want to be with you, Derek. I don't want to spend another day without you.” 

“You have no idea how much I needed to hear you say that. Welcome home, Stiles.” Derek said in a voice made rough by emotion as he stepped forward and hugged the younger man again. “I never stopped loving you.” He said against Stiles neck as he held him tight. They stayed that way for several moments enjoying the warmth, closeness and renewed connection between them. Derek finally released his lover and gently took Stiles hand in his own. “Let's go in and take a look around. I haven't been here for awhile, but I did hire a caretaker to keep the place up while we were away.”

Stiles walked with Derek into the house they had shared and felt memories resurfacing that he hadn't been able to access before. He felt happy and calm and at peace for the first time since he had woken up in the hospital after his accident. They paused in the doorway to the room that Stiles had stayed in after his wreck. He looked at the two beds and for a moment he felt the loss of Scott all over again. His grip on Derek's hand tightened as a tear slid over his eyelash and made a wet trail down his cheek. 

Derek squeezed his hand and gave him time to process his feelings. He looked over at his lover and watched the tear as it made a path down his pale cheek. He wanted to wipe the tear away, but he felt that to move would ruin this moment of closure for the younger man. 

Stiles said a silent final farewell to his best friend and turned to his lover. “Did you know that I came to your bed each night? I was drawn to you even though I didn't remember what we had together before the wreck. Subconsciously I needed you even though I didn't understand why.” 

“I knew from the first night, but I didn't think it would be wise to say anything. I was afraid I would do more harm than good if I talked with you about it. I was grateful to have you close to me for a few hours each night. I could almost pretend that our life was back to normal. Having you there beside me gave me a sliver of happiness and that kept me going. Those visits gave me strength so I could endure the long hours of your absence.” 

“Take me to bed, Derek. Make me yours again.” Stiles said as he stared into Derek's dark green eyes. 

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles deeply but gently. He wanted Stiles, but he also wanted him to know that he loved him and cherished him. The kiss was a long, slow exploration and affirmation of their love and commitment to each other. When they finally parted, they were both smiling and looked as if they were lit up from the inside with happiness. 

Stiles led Derek to their bedroom and began to undress him. Derek took the hint and helped Stiles get out of his t-shirt, jeans and briefs. When they were both nude, they kissed again and this time the kiss was more heated and urgent. The flames of love sparked higher and became a riotous fire of desire. They tumbled onto the bed together and Derek urged Stiles to lay on his stomach so he could prepare him for their coupling. He knew it had been quite awhile and he didn't want to cause his lover any more pain than necessary when they joined and became one. 

Derek settled on his knees between the brown eyed boy's splayed legs and began to caress and massage his neck, shoulders and back. His strong hands were firm but gentle as he soothed his young lover. Everywhere Derek's talented fingers touched his lips and tongue soon followed. He loved the sensual feel of Stiles pale toned skin under his fingertips. 

Derek continued to stroke and kiss and lick his way down his lover's back to his pale curved ass. He reverently massaged the muscular cheeks for a moment before leaning in to place kisses on each one. Stiles chuckled then gasped as Derek spread the pert globes and brushed over his pucker with his fingertips, then his tongue. He breathed over the sensitive skin, then delved in and began to lick and suck. Soon he penetrated the ring of muscle with his tongue and Stiles moaned loudly letting Derek know he was enjoying the erotic sensations and stimulation. Derek began adding fingers after a few moments and opened Stiles up for penetration. 

“I think you're ready for the lube.” Derek said after a few long moments that had built his desire for Stiles to a fever pitch.

“Yes. Please hurry.” Stiles said in a voice made rough with need.

Derek retrieved the lube from the bedside table and used it to slick up his thick. erect cock. The older man got on his knees behind Stiles and pressed against his puckered entrance until his cockhead popped past the ring of muscle. They both groaned and Derek stopped for a moment to let Stiles get used to the too full feeling of penetration. When the brown eyed boy relaxed, the older man laid over his back and entwined their legs together. Derek began to slowly thrust in deeper with short strokes. Stiles started to flex his inner muscles and Derek began to use longer thrusts to go in deeper and pull out further.

Neither man could believe how amazing and right this felt between them. They created a sensual rhythm that had them both moaning and panting and ready to explode. Derek slowed down hoping to make things last a bit longer. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Stiles moved with him and used his inner muscles to add to the pleasure the green eyed man was feeling. Derek could feel his lover's body going rigid beneath him.

“God! Derek, I'm gonna come!” Stiles cried out and his body clamped down like a vice onto his lover's thick cock.

Derek buried himself deep one last time and let Stiles milk the orgasm out of him. Their bodies shuddered together as they came long and hard. It took awhile for it all to end, then Derek nuzzled the back of Stiles neck and held onto him tight as he pulled them onto their sides. Stiles put one arm across Derek's and the other on Derek's hip to keep as much skin on skin contact between them as possible. Now that they were together again he never wanted to let go.

“That was exactly what I needed.” Stiles exclaimed breathlessly.

“Me too.” Derek replied with a contented smile plastered across his handsome face.

Derek and Stiles snuggled together for a few minutes, then fell asleep in each others arms. Derek woke up hours later and the room was dark. He sensed something and looked toward the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw Scott standing there. He was whole and had a wide, happy grin on his face. Derek couldn't help but return the smile as he tried to figure out what was happening. Scott waved bye, then he turned and disappeared through the doorway. Derek extracted himself from Stiles and ran to the hall. He looked around, but there was no sign of Scott. Derek walked all through the house searching every room but Scott wasn't there.

He finally gave up, went back to bed, and held Stiles close. He decided that Scott had been there to give his blessing and let Derek know that he was happy that Stiles was happy and whole again. Derek felt at peace as he looked down at Stiles and felt a surge of love that was overwhelming. He had a feeling that from now on things were going to be good for them.

Stiles stirred and looked over his shoulder at Derek. “Love you, Derek.” He said in a soft sleepy tone.

“Love you too, Stiles.” Derek said and leaned down to kiss him gently.

Stiles sighed and was asleep again almost instantly. Derek smiled and decided that tomorrow he would ask Stiles about making arrangements for a long, well deserved vacation.

~*~

At the end of the summer, Derek was digging in the back of the closet for his leather jacket when he saw a flash of electric blue. He flipped through the clothes until he came across a brightly colored hoodie. He held up the electric blue jacket and remembered how Sky of the cerulean blue eyes had been wearing one just like it on New Year's Eve. The realization hit him of why he had been so instantly and intensely attracted to Sky. He had been talking to Stiles in disguise. Derek put the hoodie back where he had found it. He wondered if Stiles would admit that he had dressed up as Sky so he could talk to Derek and find out how he was feeling and what he was thinking. Stiles had always been a very clever boy. Derek had admired that about him from the moment they met.

When Derek walked into the living room, Stiles looked up at him and saw the bemused smile on his face. “What's that smile about?” he asked as he tried to read the expression in the older man's bright green eyes.

“I was just thinking about an old friend.” Derek answered as he walked over and sat on the sofa by the younger man.

“Do I know him?” Stiles asked as Derek took his hand.

Instead of answering, Derek pulled Stiles in close for a scorching hot kiss that made his lover forget the question. Right now all Derek wanted was to get Stiles naked and make him crazy.

Later Derek held Stiles close and listened to his deep even breathing. He thought about the electric blue hoodie he had found in the closet and smiled. He had a secret that he was hiding in the floor safe under his desk in his home office. There were two custom made platinum wedding bands there just waiting for Derek to convince Stiles to marry him.

  
  


"You see, death doesn’t happen to you. It happens to everyone around you, okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they’re gonna live the rest of their lives now without you in it." Stiles Season 2

 

 


End file.
